The Lost Rose of Versailles
by prettydynamic
Summary: AU- Brigadier Oscar Francois' legendary fighting skills ignited wrath and jealousy of one of the gods. Join Andre in his quest to find the woman he loves. Will he succeed or shall he meet his doom?
1. A godess' wrath

A long time ago in France lived a beautiful lady warrior name Oscar Francois. She was a high-ranking officer of the French army, daughter of a respected Count and General. It was her father's dream to have a son that would follow in his footsteps but since he had none but daughters, he trained his youngest to be a skilled army officer like himself. After the war, the French army would go to different countries throughout Europe for peace treaties, and to establish camaraderie among the European nations. As she represented France in the European countries she became popular and well-liked for her kind heart and uncommon beauty, more so for her excellent skills in swordsmanship.

During her state visit to Greece, King Erichthonius who was raised by the war goddess Athena, wanted to witness himself if she was indeed as great a warrior as the people had esteemed. He staged an ambush to have Lady Oscar and her troops display their battle skills in defence. The soldiers were not in favour of the king' plan but they had no choice but to obey. They were afraid that if the show would be discovered, a war between France Athens may blowout.

As Oscar's troop stood before the king in the enormous courtyard, a group of armed soldiers invaded the festivities and tried to kill the king, his army, and the foreign guests. Oscar and her troops fought the rebellious soldiers and as Andre was about to kill a soldier in battle, the man pleaded to him.

"Please do not kill me. I have a wife and a baby waiting for me." Andre eyed the wounded soldier on the ground and felt pity for the man.

"I shall spare your life but swear to your gods that you shall never harm any of the French army again," said Andre.

"What are you doing, Andre? Kill him," said Alain to his friend.

Andre looked at Alain then at the man. "He is seriously wounded and can no longer harm us. I feel pity for the woman and child who would lose him," replied Andre.

Soon the French army defeated the rebellion. Oscar wounded and defeated the king's best warriors. The Greeks were so impressed with the lady warrior that one officer commented that she could be the goddess Athena incarnate.

"Excellent, Commander. We certainly showed them," exclaimed Alain, one of her subordinates in Company B.

Several Athenian women who witnessed the encounter yelped in delight as their troop became victorious over the villainous soldiers. Beautiful Athenian women rushed to Alain and fawned on him. Alain enjoyed the attention and smiled at his Commander as she watched them in amusement. She wanted to rush beside Andre and asked how he is albeit she knew that a few scratches and bruises are a part of their life as soldiers.

As Oscar turned he noticed that skimpily clad beautiful women were fawning on Andre as well but this did not elicit amusement from her. Andre smiled politely at the women running their fingers through his dark hair and giving him water to drink. Oscar could not understand the pang of jealousy that pervaded her. _Andre doesn't need anything from you. He can take care of himself._ She wanted to scream at the women.

She didn't want to be kill-joy but she wanted to get the omen away from Andre as soon as possible. She hastily ordered firmly for the men to go bank in their ranks. Andre and Alain glanced at each other in confusion before staring back at Oscar's suddenly grim expression before falling back to ranks.

Oscar respectfully bowed before the Athenian King. "Those traitors shall no longer bother you, your majesty. Please accept the alliance and friendship of France for peace," said Oscar.

The king was pleased. "I accept and as gratitude I invite you and your troop to stay in the guest quarters of my palace."

That night in his chamber, the king was signing a few important documents for their peace alliance with France when he smelled cedarwood and peach blossom in the air. He smiled. He knew it was the goddess Athena who raised him up before he became ruler of Athens. She must have come to visit and welcome his beautiful lady warrior guest. But alas, an owl entered his room and in a flick of an eye it turned into the beautiful goddess but she was not smiling as he thought she would be, he saw the fury in her eyes as she told him she was going to kill the lady warrior Oscar.

"But why? She is a very kind lady and a very skilful warrior. I thought you would be pleased with her," said the king.

"No woman should ever be compared to a goddess," she uttered in anger.

"Do not be displeased with her. I shall tell her to build temples in France in your honour," suggested the king but the goddess could not be dissuaded she wanted Lady Oscar to die. King Erichthonius knew better than to argue with a goddess but since he held such great respect and admiration for the beautiful lady warrior he pleaded with Athena to give her another punishment other than death.

Her affection for the king whom she raised as child pervaded in her. "Alright, she shall not die, but no one shall ever hear of the great Lady Warrior Oscar ever again," she declared as she disappeared into thin air.

* * *

Dressed in her night gown, Oscar ran her brush a hundred times through her golden mane as she glanced at herself at the elegant dresser mirror in her bedroom in the palace. She remembered that her sisters told her that a hundred strokes each night would keep her hair shiny as a lady's hair should. She never bothered much about it before but she remembered how beautiful the Athenian women were and she wanted to look more beautiful than they are in the eyes of Andre.

The thought surprised her. Since when had she wanted to be the most beautiful woman in the eyes of her friend? She knew his loyalty and affection for her without a doubt so why did she suddenly felt the urge to compete with women which she thought was frivolous and silly?

Suddenly an overwhelming scent of orange blossom and cedarwood pervaded the atmosphere. She walked to the terrace to seek out the source of the pleasant orange blossom scent. As she leaned on the railing to enjoy the midnight air, she noticed the moon was unusually huge and bright as though it was glowing with fire as it seemed to gradually come closer and closer to her. She scolded herself for her wild imagination. How can the moon be falling from the sky, she laughed. The scent of the orange blossom seemed to be getting stronger by the minute as well. She looked around but saw neither orange trees nor cedar wood in sight.

To her horror, she glanced up the moon and saw that it was indeed but a few yards from her balcony in a matter of minutes. She slowly backed up inside the room while keeping her eyes on the moon and as soon as the moon was in front of her, it turned into a blazing light that Oscar had to shield her eyes from the blinding light.

Out of curiosity than fear she kept trying to look at the blazing light where a woman in a warrior's uniform, a helmet and spear stood before her. She stared in awe at the woman who looked at her in absolute fury.

* * *

Andre was walking in the courtyard garden in search for a beautiful white rose. He noticed that Oscar was unusually quiet and withdrawn during the festivities as though something was bothering her. She must be tired from the day's battle and festivities, he thought. He knew that white roses always made her smile so he was searching for a beautiful rose in the garden to give to his best friend Oscar, the keeper of his heart.

"Andre! Andre!"

He looked back and found his good friend Alain making his way towards him. The night was cold and the soft wind blew on his friend's wavy jet black hair.

"What brings you out into the garden?" he asked Alain with a smile.

"There are women in the parlor. Some of them are looking for you. Don't you want to hang out with them? Let us all drink and be merry," invited Alain with a glint of mischief.

Andre's attention was caught by the enormous lone white rose at the corner bush. He carefully plucked it and smelled its fresh fragrance.

"Andre, you're still not hang up on our Commander Oscar, are you? You ought to know by now you have no chance of marrying her, being of noble blood and you a commoner," scolded Alain gently.

Andre smiled. "Well, you can't blame a man for hoping."

Oscar and Andre had an inexplicable connection. As Andre smelled the rose, he suddenly felt Oscar's fear as he heard her call out his name. He dropped the rose in panic. "Did you hear that, Alain? Oscar is in trouble," he said as he ran towards her chamber.

"I did not hear anything. Where are you going?" called out Alain as he followed his friend's tracks.

* * *

Oscar immediately drew her sword and started slashing the glowing woman figure in front of her but to no avail as her sword goes through her fiery figure. The woman laughed diabolically.

"Such impertinence," Athena yelled in increasing anger.

She waved up her hand towards Oscar and Oscar fell on her knees as she felt her chess tightening as she began to gasp for oxygen. "Andre..." she uttered in desperation.

Her friend was always behind her, watching out for her. She needed him. What was this overpowering force that seem to drawing her into unconsciousness. Athena drew her up with her power until Oscar's feet were no longer touching the floor. She felt herself gradually losing consciousness. "Andre..."

The door of her chamber suddenly flew open as Andre burst into the room. He was surprised at what greeted him inside Oscar's room. He rushed to Oscar's floating form and tried to take her in his arms away from Athena but no matter how hard he tried to take Oscar her floating form wouldn't budge.

Athena laughed diabolically at Andre's futile attempt to save Oscar. Andre picked up Oscar's sword on the floor and charged at the fiery figure floating in the middle of the room.

"Let her go!" he screamed but as he charged towards her, she disappeared with Oscar.

Alain rushed inside the room as Athena disappeared into thin air with Oscar. He swallowed hard as perspiration trickled down the side of his face.

"What was that?" he asked in alarm.

"I don't know but I won't rest till I get Oscar back," he said in determination.


	2. Death Valley

The Lost Rose of Versailles became widely known throughout Europe. General Jarjeyes and the French troops searched far and wide for Lady Oscar but still had no success in finding her. The Athenians went to the temples of Athena and prayed to find Oscar. They prayed day and night and gave offerings to the goddess but just as she told the Athenian king, no one will find Oscar again and no one did.

It broke the heart of General Jarjeyes not to find his precious daughter and promised her hand to anyone who will find her. It's been months without a trace of Oscar's whereabouts that most people have given up the search except Andre who never lost hope despite the long unsuccessful search, and promised General Jarjeyes he shall never return home without Oscar.

Andre laid the white roses in the altar at the temple of Athena and kissed the floor. He was hoping the beautiful flowers and his reverence would appease whatever anger the goddess may have for Oscar. As he walked out of the temple to begin another day of arduous search, an Athenian man approached him.

"Good day, monsieur. My name is Rastus. You may not remember me, but I remember your mercy in battle when you spared my life when I pleaded for it," said the man.

Andre looked at the tall muscular man and remembered him.

"Good day to you. I hope your wife and son are in good health," said Andre kindly.

The man smiled. "They are very well, thank you."

The man's face grew serious. "I know you are searching for Lady Oscar... How much are you willing to risk in order to find her?"

Andre replied solemnly. "I would give even my life just to find her and take her back to France safely."

"Come with me. Let's talk some place where no one can hear us," said the man.

The man led Andre past the main city of Athens. They walked for miles without a word, walking past villages, and communities, trekking valleys and plains until it was almost nightfall. Andre wondered just how far they must ago away from people before he would tell him how to find Oscar. They stopped at the foot of a deserted hill. Just as Andre was about to speak up, the man spoke in a low voice, "This is as far as I can accompany you. There is an oracle that resides inside the cave on top of the third mountain on the other side of Death Valley. She can provide you the information you need for a price..."

Andre's face lit up with hope. "Thank you my friend. But what kind of price would she demand?"

"I don't know...sometimes it's as simple as gold or diamond...sometimes it's as gruelling as your life. It is a dangerous journey, and may not even be at all successful," warned Rastus.

"I am willing to risk everything for Oscar. I can give up even my life," said Andre.

Andre and Rastus shook hands before the man started walking back.

"Wait...why is it called Death Valley?" called Andre.

The man answered solemnly, "Because everyone who walks in never gets out."

Andre did not let this bother him. All he knew was he now has a greater chance of finding Oscar. With only his courage and hope in tow, and his undying love for Oscar burning in his soul, he wasted no time walking through Death Valley.

Soon it was nightfall but Andre did not stop to rest. He must heed Rastus' warning about the Death Valley. To slumber is to keep his guard down. He must at all times remain alert and vigilant in his surroundings. Andre kept walking all night, stopping only occasionally to rest by the rough soil through which he walks. Not a clearing was in sight, not a berry bush nor a fruit bearing tree and Andre wondered how long he would walk until he could find a river to quench his thirst. He knew his canteen would soon be empty.

He had no idea how long he had walked but soon the sun was up. The valley still looked deserted with no other living creature in sight. Andre wondered if the valley had an end because despite his long journey, he still could not glimpse the end of the wilderness.

He continued to walk until he reached a bend where groves, lush fruit bearing trees and flowers abound and a beautiful water fall flow on a clear stream. Andre's face lit up at the flourishing sight before him. As he started walking toward the heavenly place a voice spoke to him.

"Do not enter that place. It is inhabited by nymphs. They would not let you go once you set foot in their dwelling."

Andre looked up and found a lark fluttering over his head. For a moment he wanted to dismiss the bird but remembering Rastus' warning about people not getting out of the valley, he realized that the oasis presented before him would be a great temptation to any traveller who just went through the devastating grassland.

"Is there another stream or perhaps a brook further down? My canteen is almost empty. I don't know how long I can last without water. How far is it till the end of the valley?" he asked the bird.

"The end of the valley is 3 days away but there is no other river or stream other than this," said the bird.

Andre was disheartened. Could he survive three days without water? What assurance could he have that after valley was a river that could quench his thirst and replenish his strength?

"You can ask the satyr over there by the rock to fetch you some water. The nymphs evade them as they always pursue the nymphs for worldly pleasures," said the lark.

"Do you think he would help me?" asked Andre.

"Tell him you shall pluck an enchanted rose at the entrance of the oracle's dwelling for him. That rose would make a nymph fall in love with a satyr," explained the lark.

Andre cautiously approached the creature with the upper body of a man and a lower body of a goat. It had long horns of a goat on its human head, large pointed ears, long hair and full beard. He didn't look very friendly.

"Good day, sir. May you be so kind as to fetch me some water from the stream," asked Andre politely.

"And why should I help you?' snapped the satyr, chewing the end of his pipe.

"I would bring you back an enchanted rose from the oracle's dwelling," offered Andre with a glint of mischief in his eyes.

The stern face of the satyr lit up with merriment and his goat's tail wiggled in excitement as he agreed and went off to fetch some water for Andre.


	3. Immortal Encounter

Three days passed but the edge of the valley was nowhere in sight that Andre wondered if he too shall be trapped in the Death Valley. As he sat down by a huge rock uncertain how far could he go when he noticed a deer caught his antler on a bush, struggling to free itself. Andre took pity on the deer and set him free with a gentle pat on the back.

"You're lucky, little fellow. You're free. I wish I could be free and out of this Death Valley," he lamented.

He sat resting on the rock pondering his fate, and worrying about Oscar when he noticed a rabbit half dead in the heat of the sun. He took pity on it and gave it a few drops of water from his canteen replenish its strength not knowing the goddess of hunting and wild animals Artemis stood nearby watching him.

She fell in love with the handsome mortal who was a great warrior but gentle and kind-hearted to animals. She appeared in front of Andre in all her glory and splendour, leaving Andre totally astonished at the appearance of the heavenly being, perfectly in awe of her beauty.

The goddess caressed the side of his face as she flashed him her magnificent smile. He was mesmerized by her ethereal beauty and wondered if he was hallucinating out of fatigue and hunger.

"You are very beautiful, my lady," said Andre.

The goddess handed him a golden goblet. The colourful liquid looked inviting to drink. Andre was about to take a sip but stopped midway when the goddess spoke.

"Drink it and you shall be immortal. Together we shall live in Olympus and reign over the animals. Athenians shall pay homage to you as well for being my husband."

Andre looked at her earnestly. "I'm sorry my lady. The lure of eternal life is not attractive to me if I shall live forever without my Oscar. Forgive me but my heart belongs to my Lady Oscar," said Andre as he bent his head and knelt before the goddess.

The gods of Olympus were very sensitive. They never take kindly into not getting their way, they feel insulted when compared to mortals, and they consider it impertinence when they are ignored or not venerated enough. Just as Athena was angry with being compared to Oscar, Artemis was enraged by Andre's rejection. The goddess screamed with fury and was about to turn him into an antelope when the god of love Cupid intervened.

"You cannot force love, Artemis. Being the god of love, I shall not let you punish a mortal who loved not wisely but only too well."

This angered Artemis even more. "Someday I shall take my revenge!"

With those words, she disappeared, leaving Andre alone with Cupid.

"Thank you," said Andre in relief.

"Your love for her gives you the strength to overcome all your hardships-such noble and great love. Does she love you in return?" asked Cupid.

Andre looked at him sadly. "I don't know. But it matters not. All I wanted is to bring her back safely to France. Can you tell me how to find her?"

Cupid admired Andre's courage and his great unconditional love for Oscar but he couldn't tell him where she is as it would anger a fellow god.

Cupid drew out one of his golden arrows and handed it to Andre. "Accept this gift. Pierce her heart with this golden arrow and she shall love you as much as you love her."


	4. Quest for the Golden Apple

After Andre completed his 2 months of perilous journey from the first 2 mountains, slaying ogres, out-witting trolls, and precariously evading death, he found the third mountain looming above the horizon as he climbed down the foot of the second mountain. His heart leaped with joy and excitement-his voyage was finally halfway over.

But as he ran purposefully towards the third mountain with what little strength he had, the lark stopped him.

"No, do not proceed. You have nothing to offer the oracle. All this will be for naught if you cannot convince her to help you."

Andre sighed in defeat as he collapsed wearily on the ground. The lark was right he had nothing to exchange the information with. How can he get the oracle to reveal Oscar's whereabouts?

The little lark twitted on his ear. He glanced up and followed the direction where it was pointing.

"Three days to the West is a garden. There stood a tree that bears golden apples. If you could pick even one apple, that certainly would be good enough for the oracle," said the bird.

Andre was extremely tired but he knew he must go on if he wanted to save Oscar. In three days' time, Andre reached the paradise-like garden. The garden gates were open, as though welcoming everyone who would want to walk along its green grass sprinkled of morning dew, and enjoy the surroundings painted with rainbow colours of different wild flowers and well trimmed hedges. Andre's smile widened as he saw a flock of birds swirling around the spring at the corner of the garden. This is such a heavenly place, he thought. But why are there no people in sight?

He glanced about looking for the tree that bears golden apples. The tree stood proud at the back of the garden, its branches long and towering filled with enormous glistening golden apples. As Andre took one step to the direction of the tree, the ground shook ferociously, causing him to slump to the ground.

The ground continued to shake and to Andre's horror, he realized why there were no people in sight, a dragon's head slithered beside him. The young warrior was vigilant and quick enough to draw his sword and cut the dragon's head before it could breathe fire into him.

No sooner had he cut the dragon's head when another one appeared, and this dragon tasted the ferocity of his sword too but as he cut this second head, a third one appeared and before he could cut it, a fourth, then a fifth appeared.

Andre stared in astonishment as he realized that the 20 feet dragon before him bore not one, not five but a whole hundred heads. Even if he cuts one head after the other, it would take him a while if not impossible to cut each and every head of the dragon before he can defeat it.

Several heads of the dragon blew fire in his direction all at the same time. He yelled in frustration as he ducked from their blazing furnace. He slew another dragon head before the dragon's tail hit him throwing him off a couple of yards away.

He eyed the hundred-headed dragon with tenacity. He knew his humanly strength won't be a match to the sprawling beast before him but he knew his persistence, guile and cleverness would help him defeat the monster.

Despite the several heads he had cut, the dragon was still standing with enormous strength, its fearsome stance not wavering. Its heads didn't appear to be any less either, worse his continuous attempt to slaughter the beast only incited its wrath.

Andre continued to tirelessly evade the dragon's blazing fury as he thought about how to defeat it. As he tried to outsmart each head, causing them to coil around each other, he realized that there must be one main head controlling the rest, and if he could only recognize this head, he wouldn't have to cut off tediously the remaining 90 heads, he only had to cut off the main head.

Andre's keen observation led him to find the dragon's main head. It was slightly bigger and its eyes had a tinge of red in them. Andre aimed for it, and with all his strength, despite his wounds, he charged for the main head and sliced it with the sharp blade of his sword.

The hundred headed dragon guarding the golden apples slumped to the ground. Andre plucked three apples from the tree and started back to the third mountain.

* * *

As Andre climbed up the top of the mountain, several glittering red roses scattered on the ground welcomed him, as his ascent became higher and steeper, the roses became more and more beautiful, reminding him of his beloved Oscar.

Each time an overwhelming fatigue would engulf him, the thought of Oscar gave him strength. He finally reached the entrance of the cave and remembered his promise to the satyr who helped him get some water from the nymphs' stream.

He plucked one rose and kept it in his armoury bag and proceeded inside the cave.

"Good day!" he greeted but the long haired woman did not reply.

She was standing with her back to Andre. There was a fire pyre at the end of the cave to which she as facing. As she held both her hands up, the fire on the pyre blazed up, causing Andre to flinch a little with the sudden brightness.

"I am Andre Grandier. I have come far and wide to seek your help. I am looking for Lady Oscar..."

"...the lady warrior, known as the Rose of Versailles." The woman spoke but kept her back to Andre. It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes," replied Andre.

Andre did his best to hide his horror and shock for as the woman turned back to face him, he discovered she had no face. Her face was blank where the eyes, brows, nose and lips should have been. Her face was nothing but white skin.

The woman laughed quite hysterically before speaking. "What do you have for me in exchange for the information?"

Andre took out the three golden apples from his armoury bag but as he took out the apples, the woman seemed to have caught a glimpse of the glistening arrow inside the bag and this wet her interest.

If that arrow was indeed Cupid's arrow then it would be priceless, she thought. She had never had anything of the gods.

"What was that?" she uttered curiously.

"Forgive me, I plucked a rose from..."

"No, not the rose...is that Cupid's arrow?" she asked rather forcefully.

Andre's heart sank. If she takes his arrow, then he'll never have Oscar's love.

"I have golden apples from the garden of Queen Hera," he said, trying to switch the oracle's attention.

"No! I want the arrow," persisted the oracle.

"But... but it's a gift...from the god Cupid," he explained.

"Do you want to find your Lady Oscar or not?" taunted the oracle.

With a heavy heart and downtrodden spirit, Andre handed her Cupid's arrow.


	5. Into the Netherworld

In total exhaustion, as he was scooping some water to drink and wash his grimy face, Andre slumped on the river bend. With all his remaining strength he tried to get up but another step was a physical struggle. "Oscar..." he uttered helplessly.

Oscar was sentenced to eternal sleep by the goddess Athena at the domain of Hypnos, the god of sleep. He lived in a dark and dreary cave beneath the island of Lemnos as revealed by the seemingly omniscient oracle.

Andre had been travelling toward the island for a week without much food except for wild berries, and with only water to keep him going. Despite the adversities of his voyage, the thought of giving up never crossed Andre's mind. In fact, each day gives him a renewed determination but without rest and sustenance, his physical strength had been reasonably declining.

As he collapsed on the riverbank his last thought was of Oscar's smiling face. _Don't worry Oscar I'll save you,_ were his last thoughts as he gave in to oblivion.

The seagulls and the crash of waves upon the seashore greeted Andre the moment he opened his eyes. He immediately knew he was near the ocean. The house he was in was small. There was nothing but a single bed where he lay and a rectangular table and chair on the far side of the room, and a bedside table that adorned the small wooden house. A bowl of soup and a piece of bread was on the bedside table. The sight of food reminded him he was famished. He wanted to ask permission for a taste of the soup but no one was in sight.

He planned to have but a taste but he was so hungry he finished the entire bowl. He felt ashamed.

"I'm glad to see you're up and about," came a kindly old voice.

Andre glanced up and found an old man coming up the few steps in front of the door.

"Pardon me for drinking your soup, I haven't eaten well in months," said Andre.

"I prepared the bread and soup for you. I found you lying on the riverbank, quite a distance from here. I was on my way to fish in the river. You must have been travelling for a while, the soles of your shoes are quite worn out and you do look like someone who could use a meal," said the old man as he pulled the chair towards Andre's bed and sat.

"Thank you for your hospitality, old man. I'm on my way to the island of Lemnos. I was told the entrance to the cave of Hypnos can be found there," said Andre before taking a bite of the plain bread.

The old man looked worried. "What do you want with Hypnos, the god of sleep? You must not go there. It is not a place for mortals. It is dangerous. The cave of Hypnos is in the underworld. No mortal is allowed within unless they have departed their mortal life. Any mortal who comes in the netherworld will stay permanently at the netherworld."

"I must take the risk. My friend...the woman I love was cursed by Athena to eternal sleep at the cave of Hypnos. I must find her and bring her back to the world of the living," explained Andre.

The old man stood up and took something from his old chest. He handed a small vial of clear liquid and gave it to Andre. "If you really must go, take this. I hope this would help you. When you reach the cave of Hypnos, you would immediately forget your earthly life-you would even forget why you were there in the first place because to enter it, you would pass the river of forgetfulness. This is the water from Mnemosyn, it will make you remember."

As Andre was eyeing the liquid, the old man sighed, "If only you could remember you must drink it."

* * *

Andre started his journey to the underworld by going down the Well of Arethusa whose water flows to the river of Alpheus, the river adjacent to the Lethe River, the River of Forgetfulness which flows through the cave of Hypnos.

Andre attached a scroll to the foot of a dove for it to bring his missive to his trusted friend Alain. In his letter, he told him of his encounter with the oracle and his quest to the Netherworld to save Oscar. He told him to gather the army and General Jarjayes to Lake Avernus, the volcanic lake where he and Oscar would emerge from the Netherworld.

He told him he wasn't sure how long it would take them to come out. It may be days. It may be weeks but he refused to think that it would take years, and he hoped they would have reinforcement upon their return.

As Andre waded through the shallow waters of Alpheus, he thought about the Oracle for the first time. She told him about the Cave of Hypnos where Oscar lay asleep on a bed of dark clouds, cursed by Athena to this deathly slumber. She told him that the only way to wake up Oscar was Love's first kiss but he must not kiss her till he had her outside the Netherworld for she would only find herself a victim of memory loss for she had no more water to drink from the River of Mnemosyn as Andre already drank it.

Andre was certain he would succeed in finding Oscar for the Oracle spoke of the water from the River of Mnemosyn that would make one remember his earthly life. He didn't even know how to get that water nor where to find it. It was a surprise it was just handed to him in a silver platter. It must have been written in the book of destiny. How else would the Oracle know that he will be given a vial of water from the River of Memory? If she was right about the water then she must be right about him taking Oscar out as well.


	6. Hell Hath No Fury Like a Godess Scorned

An impish dark form laughed at his brother's equally chilling appearance that slowly slithered into becoming a huge Kracken, haunting a sleeping little boy. The third brother, Phantasos, couldn't care less whether the boy was shaking terribly in his sleep because of his brother Phobetor's nightmares, but as the Spirit of Fantasy, Phantasos knew it is his job to create objects and circumstances that would make the dreamer delusional, making his fantasies all seem real in the dream. Phantasos became a magical sword belonging to the little boy, making him slaughter and defeat the Kracken with his mighty strength but Phobetor found it necessary to keep the nightmares going and he transformed himself into a giant serpent.

Morpheos, the god of dreams, watched his brothers Phantasos and Phobetor fight in the little boy's dream. "You guys are silly. Stop fighting over the boy," scolded Morpheos.

Suddenly an Amazon-like lady appeared before them. "How are you Morpheos?" asked the lady.

He smiled. "Quite well, my lady Artemis. How can I be of service to the godess of hunting and wilderness?"

The godess returned Morpheos' impish smile. "I do have something I need you to do. I need you to haunt the dreams of Lady Oscar de Jarjayes."

Morpheos looked at the godess in confusion. "The Lady Warrior that was cursed by Athena to a deathly slumber? But what good will it do her? She will forever be asleep beside Hypnos. The dreams will just go to waste."

"It will not be for naught. Now promise me you will do as I bid," replied Artemis.

* * *

She was lonely and cold, walking alone in the midst of smoke in a dark, empty space. There was no other soul in sight, no beautiful sky, birds, and flowers around, she could not even see where she was headed or what she was treading on for the smoke was so think she could just run into a hole without her noticing it.

She was one who rarely feels fear, but this was one of them. There is nothing more frightening than a feeling of hopelessness and emptiness. She was shivering, she felt cold, helpless, and weak. She wondered how long could she walk aimlessly in this void she found herself in. Is she doomed to walk aimless forever in this cold, empty void.

Then all of a sudden she fell into another deep abyss. She screamed as she felt herself falling into an endless pit. If there was something worse than walking forever in eternal darnes, it's falling without end. Then all of a sudden a warm pair of arms caught her. She suddenly felt safe, and happy. She looked up and found herself looking into a pair of cloudy grey eyes full of love for her, a few seconds before a tender loving kiss descended on her soft innocent lips.

She didn't love him but he loved her. Her heart belonged to another but his life belonged to her. He saved her from eternal darkness, and she knew as a duty she must give her hand.

Oscar opened her eyes to the blinding sunlight, a bit dazed, a bit disoriented, but the joyful cheer that erupted around her reassured her she was among friends. There was nothing more to fear. She was leaning back against a huge rock on a riverbank, and surrounding her were her subordinates and colleagues from the French Army.

She broke into a smile as she glanced from one happy face to another. She felt their sheer joy. She felt their relief, and their overwhelming sense of gratefulness to the gods.

As soon as she was awake everyone moved in to greet her, incidentally pushing Andre away to the back. Oscar was smothered with attention and affection from friends and family as Andre and Alain stood a little distance away under a tree.

"You should think that people would be grateful to you for risking your life to get Oscar back," pointed Alain with a hint of resentment as he helped his friend tend his bruises and scratches obtained from his quests.

Andre smiled and waved away his friend's comment. "Nah, it's understandable. They all flock to Oscar because they miss not seeing her for almost a year. The important thing is she's back and she's well."

"Well, I should think that even if people don't give you enough credit for saving her, she would be extremely grateful that her best friend... who wants to be her lover...literally moved heaven and hell to find her."

"Shut up, Alain. Someone might hear you. Throw me a can of soda. It's been ages since I've tasted one of these," he laughed.

"Oscar! Oscar! I thought I'd never see you again," cried General Jarjeyes as he ran to give his daughter a tight embrace.

She returned her father's embrace. "I'm glad to be back too, father. I'm so happy to be with you again."

Girodere kneeled beside Oscar and took her hand and lifted it to his lips. Oscar was stunned as she watched his lips brushed her hand. Girodere looked up at Oscar and spoke with candor.

"I never had the chance to tell you how I felt, Oscar...now I don't want to take the risk of losing you without telling you how I feel. I love you, and I want to marry you."

Oscar was blinded with tears. She stared into Girodere's cloudy grey eyes. She knew what she had to do. "I accept. I accept your proposal to be Countess Girodere."

Andre almost choked on his soda. Oscar's words were more painful than the blazing furnace of the dragon he slain, more agonizing than any dagger pierced through his skin by his opponents. It was an even more difficult thing to accept, more difficult than swimming the entire River Lethe and River Alpheus none stop. A single tear slid down his cheek.

Alain was furious. "No, Andre. Speak up. Don't let that happen. You saved her. She belongs to you whether she likes it or not. That's not fair. No one can have her but you."

Andre sadly looked at his friend. "I love her, Alain. Whatever perils I faced, whatever hardships and pain I suffered, and challenges I conquered, I did them all for her and she does not need to repay me for them."

Fury was still clouding Alain's eyes as Andre turned back downtrodden as he walked to his horse. "I want her happiness, even if it is not with me."

Andre looked at the beautiful blue sky sharing the joy of Oscar's return but behind the bright sunny day, he noticed the forbidding horizon slowly creeping in... Dark and sinister... Reminding him of the ominous future that lay ahead for him.

Promises made in the darkness. Promises... that gods demand you must keep.


	7. Andre's Tale

He knew it was inevitable. He'll cease to exist on the eve of Oscar's wedding. He looked at the brilliant stars sprayed across the evening sky. If only his future with Oscar could be as bright as the heavens. He wanted to savour the beauty of the night; the chilly winds blowing his long black hair, the pine fragrance in the air, and the lush forest surrounding the Jarjeyes Mansion. In a few days, he shall no longer see them.

But it didn't matter, not as much as it mattered to him that he shall no longer see Oscar's beautiful smile, no longer can stay every moment at her side to ensure that she is fine and safe, to share in her every triumph and joy, every sorrow and every challenge she encounters everyday of her life.

He leisurely sipped the champagne he had on a goblet as the minuet played on the background. There was a big celebration for Oscar's return at the mansion and almost everybody who is somebody came to the festivity.

"You look so lost in thought, my friend", said Alain as he stepped into the balcony to join Andre who was staring far out into the night.

Andre stared at his friend Alain earnestly. "I'll be gone in a few days...I don't know when I'll return or if I can return. In my absence, please promise me you'll watch out for Oscar. Protect her, guide her, as you know I would..."

"Hey...I know you're upset about her marrying Girodere but that's not a reason for you to run away..."

Andre grabbed Alain's shirt. "Promise me...Say you promise!" he interrupted him rather forcefully.

Alain furrowed as he gently removed Andre's clenched fist from his collar. "What is wrong, Andre? I have never seen you like this. Of course I'll watch out for your Oscar for our friendship, and you know she's a commander I highly respect but I know you well enough that even if she gets married I'm sure you'd take it upon yourself to protect her-husband or no husband. Why are you talking like you're going to be gone for good?"

Andre banged his fist on the balcony railings in frustration before burying his face in his hands. For a moment he was silent, unsure about to say, but as he uncovered his face from his hands Alain saw a deep sense of dread and consternation in his forest green eyes that were now clouded with apparent disconcertion.

In a defeated low voice, Andre shared the about the night he rescued Oscar. He looked away from Alain, lost in thought as he started, "All was quiet as I was wading through a shallow river until I came to what seem like a dead end then I felt myself dragged in a swirling water I fought against it...but I must have lost my memory from then, for I haven't the faintest recollection what transpired after, the next thing I remember was seeing Oscar sleeping peacefully like a princess in cluster of soft black clouds in the chamber of Hypnos himself...I don't know what happened before that or how I got there or how much time I spent in the Underworld before finding Oscar."

Alain listened intently at his friend's tale. Perhaps his tale can help him understand the shadows that haunt his friend Andre ever since he and Oscar emerged from the Netherworld. What horrors had he witnessed during his quest? What disturbing nightmares plague him?

He wanted to unburden his friend's load. He wanted to see him smile again. Andre was never cynical, it was he who was cynical in the way he viewed life but Andre always took things in stride, he was carefree and easygoing. Just keeping Oscar company, and seeing her have the best of life was enough source of light and happiness in Andre's life but ever since that fretful day they returned and Oscar accepted Girodere's proposal, Andre became a sullen old man.

"Before I started my journey I inserted a piece of paper in my cuffs, written there was an instruction that I must drink the vial of liquid inside my pocket. It was the water to help me remember my earthly life. It was given to me by an old man who helped me when I lost consciousness."

Andre turned to Alain. "Well you must think there's no problem because I got to drink the water from the River of Mnemosyn and managed to get out of the Underworld with Oscar...but it wasn't that easy..."

As the warm liquid from the vial trickled down Andre's throat all his memories came flooding back in a second. He flinched and then looked around to absorb his current situation. Oscar lay beside a black-winged middle age man with beard, they were both sleeping soundly side by side on a bunch of fluffy black clouds, and he was but a couple of yards away from them.

He was contemplating whether he should pick Oscar up in his arms and scram or wait and observe. While he was deep in thought, he noticed a sloth, lying on the floor a few feet away from the bed, trying to reach an apple on ac counter through its tongue but he was too far to reach the apple.

Andre walked to the sloth and took the apple from its nestling place at the counter and dangled it in front of the sloth. "Hey...that is mine. Hand it over," said the sloth.

Andre pretended to take a bite off the apple. "Noooo!" screamed the sloth but made no move to take the Apple from Andre.

Andre taunted him. "If you want it, then why don't you stand up and get it?"

"Because I'm too lazy. I'm the attendant of Hypnos but I'm so tired and lazy to attend to him and this lady here who has never woken up since she placed here by Athena," said the sloth.

"I can take her off your hands. Just tell me how to get her without waking up Hypnos," offered Andre.

"Thank heavens. I can rest all day long without having to watch over that woman. Don't worry, you can take her. Hypnos only wakes up twice in a day and stays awake only for an hour. I'm just too lazy to check when he is waking again but so long as it is not time, he never wakes up."

Andre dropped the apple into the sloth's stomach, scooped Oscar from the bed and ran out into the swampy dark recesses of the cave. He had no idea where the way out of the Underworld lay, all he knew was that he must take Oscar as far away as possible.

He knew running out directionless was useless but it was better than having no plan at all. After sometime he felt like he was running in the abysmal darkness forever without any way out. Suddenly he found himself carrying a three-headed vicious serpent in his arms instead of Oscar's sleeping form. Out of impulse he wanted to throw what he was carrying into the deep ravine running along on one side but before he could throw the serpent, he tripped on a small rock and fell on his knees to the ground. He recognized that on his feet lay a field of poppies.

Suddenly he was surrounded by monsters that frighten him as a little boy, monsters that he used to believe that would come out from under his bed or out of his closet at night. He shook his head to clear the visions. He took a knife from his belt and slashed his upper left arm that still held the vicious serpent. He clenched his teeth to keep from crying out in pain.

The pain snapped him out of the hallucinations caused by the poppies on the ground. All the monsters surrounding him began to fade gradually one by one, and as he stared at the serpent in his arms, it faded into the beautiful face of Oscar. _I must get out of this field of poppies. This is going to make e crazy._

He cried in relief and in guilt for what he almost did to Oscar's defenceless form. He crushed her into a warm embrace and carried her once again. He soon reached a door of fire. Is this the way to the world of the living? He wondered. He would have crossed if he wasn't carrying Oscar but he didn't want to risk her safety. What if it was the door to the eternal fires of hell? He didn't know what lay behind it or how to cross it without harming Oscar.

Behind him was the poppies that led back to the cave of Hypnos, on his left was the deep ravine, in front of him was the door of blazing fire, and on his right was a sea of boiling mud but there were rough stones and boulders spattered across the boiling mud he could jump on in order to cross to another side. He sheathed his knife, his sword dangling beside him, his soldier's bag on his back, he moved Oscar from his arms carried like a bride, to his shoulders so he could move more sturdily.

He was but on his third boulder when pterodactyls began attacking him and Oscar, causing him to waver on his balance. He unsheathed his sword to protect them from the attacks as he jump from one boulder to the next. It was getting to be a rather difficult feat as Andre noticed that the pterodactyls were increasing and they were nowhere getting nearer the other end. He found a wider boulder he can lay Oscar for a moment while he kills off the pterodactyls but as he watched their increasing number he wondered if he can slay them all.

As he was slaying the pterodactyls, the vigilant warrior felt a slight tremor from the ground and he knew something was coming out of the boiling mud beneath him. He moved towards the boulder where Oscar lay and just as he fell back beside her to protect her with his sword, a serpent with a woman's head slithered out of the mud directly beside him. He cut its head but not before it sprayed some poisonous gas into him.

He wailed in pain but covered Oscar with his body in the event that another serpent should arise and spurt another poisonous gas. As the pain ebbed, his sight gradually did too. He became blind but he did not let this deter his willpower to get them out alive. He knew he just had to be more cautious and alert. He carried Oscar back to his shoulder as he groped with his sword for the next boulder within reach he could leap on. He listened attentively for the wail of any pterodactyl that would come sweeping over them so he could slay them before they can harm them.

"Hello Andre. Welcome. Our god Hades will be most happy to have the soul of such a great warrior-such tenacity, such determination," said a creepy old voice.

"Let me take you to him..."

It was Thanatos, the personification of Death. Souls are terrified of him, spirits avoid him for he takes the souls to Hades.

"No! We are not dead. We don't belong here," replied Andre in a protest.

Andre stood in stance as though ready to fight Death should he persist to take him and Oscar to the King of the Underworld.

Persephone heard Andre's plea and appeared before Thanataos.

"Thanatos!" she scolded.

"Yes, my queen? King Hades will be delighted when I bring him these two lost souls."

The queen of the underworld took pity on the couple. She knew what they were going through being so in love with her husband that she went with him to his underground world, leaving her mother and friends above the ground where the light and the abundance of beautiful nature dwell. She understood what love could do.

"Escort them out of the kingdom," commanded the queen.

"But your majesty, it is my duty to bring them to the king. The king will be furious should he find out I've helped them out of the underworld. I don't want to incite his wrath. You do know how he is when he is enraged."

The queen was aware Thanatos can be manipulated into things if you knew which button to push. She thought hard, she wanted the couple to be set free.

"Take them together to Hades. It goes to show that Love can conquer Death," said Persephone.

"What do you mean, your majesty? I can stop their heart in a snap so they can stay here forever," boasted Thanatos.

"You can indeed but you cannot stop them from loving each other...They are together even unto Death."

Andre loved her soft beautiful voice. Although he couldn't see her, he could imagine how beautiful she is. He couldn't fathom though how such a gentle creature could be the queen of the underworld.

"Ridiculous! Alright...I shall set one of them free but keep the other in here. I shall have the girl," said Thanatos.

Andre didn't want to stay but if he had too, he will, just so Oscar can be free and happy back in France.

"No! Take my life instead of hers," said Andre.

Thanatos was amused. He expected the man to leave the woman in exchange for his life and freedom. He wanted to show the queen just how wrong she was. Death is stronger than Love, and he, their lowly servant, shall show her that indeed!

"I will escort you both back to the world of the living as the queen said, because your love is more powerful than Death but...should I prove otherwise, you shall be mine. When the woman marries another man, you will be my slave from the eve of their wedding till eternity-you will be mine to do as I please.

Persephone poured some water over the eyes of Andre and touched them with her gentle fingers. "Go and prove that Love will always be stronger than Death."

Andre gradually began to see but as his sight restored, Thanatos and Queen Persephone had vanished. He was left alone with Oscar on a riverbank. A cloaked figure standing on a wooden boat was waiting for them.

"I shall ferry you out of the Netherworld," said the boatman.

Andre sat on the boat with Oscar in his arms. After what seemed like an endless quiet journey, the boatman spoke.

"This is as far as I go. Follow the light and you shall find your world."

Andre carefully stepped out of the boat but as he turned to thank the boatman, he was gone. He trekked the damp cave, following the little light that he could see. As the light grew brighter and bigger, the water grew higher until it was up to his stomach. Soon he could see faint images of trees, clouds, and sky amidst the big bright light that seem to beckon.

A little more further Oscar, he whispered. He had to swim. He was careful to keep Oscar's head above the water as he swam outside the cave. To his delight, he soon found themselves at Lake Avernus. The water began to be shallow as Andre made his way towards the riverbank.

I love you, Oscar, he whispered as he cradled her on the solid ground, his face still dripping wet. He looked at her beautiful face intently. He was still amazed and quite in disbelief that they managed back safely. He brushed her lips with his tenderly. Love's first kiss.

Oscar's eyes began to flutter. For a moment, it opened and stared intently back at his unusual Emerald green eyes before it closed again.

"Andre! Oscar!" yelled Alain.

Andre looked up and found his friend with the other army a few yards from where he and Oscar sat. He was delighted and relieved to see familiar faces.

"Alain! Over here," he yelled back.

The army tended on Andre's wounds and gave him water as they took Oscar from him. He refused to move far from Oscar.

"She is fine. Just lost consciousness because of the long trip," he reassured.

Soon Girodere and General Jarjeyes were in the scene. General Jarjeyes thanked Andre profusely. He hugged him and called him son. He said he would be happy to have him as his-son-law should Oscar consent to marry him. He did promise to give Oscar's hand to the man who can bring her back.

But to the astonishment and disappointment of both men, Oscar gave her consent to marry Girodere. To make up to Andre, Gen Jarjeyes offered to give him part of his assets but Andre refused. He said he was happy to save Oscar and to be just a part of the Jarjeyes family.


	8. Oscar's Lamentation

It was Alain's turn to be horrified. He was stunned and unable to speak for a moment after his friend Andre narrated his experience in saving Oscar. His eyes glistened with angry tears, "No! I will not let her marry Girodere. It would mean your doom! I will stop her," declared Alain as he started back to the party.

Andre caught his wrist before he could step out of the balcony. "No, Alain! Let her be. Perhaps it is my fate..."

"No! If she doesn't want to marry you, fine, but she should know that marrying another would mean your end. She shouldn't let that happen. You're her best friend, her confidante," argued Alain.

"You don't understand, Alain. If you tell her, she would feel indebted to me and I don't want that. I love her. Everything I did was out of love that she need not repay. The last thing I want is for her to marry me because she felt indebted or for her to give up her happiness just to protect me."

Alain was furious. "Damn it, Andre! I don't understand why you would let yourself die!"

"Just promise me you'll take care of her when I'm gone. That's all I ask and I'll be happy wherever it is that I will go, and Alain...thank you...I will forever be indebted to you," said Andre before giving his friend a good slap on the shoulder.

* * *

Oscar locked herself in her room. She didn't want to join the festivities downstairs. She was torn. Never had she made a decision with a heavy heart. Never had she done anything against her will. She loves not Girodere but he saved her. She remembered how cold she felt in the underworld, how frightened she was walking all alone in a smoke filled dark abyss but Giredere came and engulfed her with his warm embrace and suddenly she was safe and she was at the riverbank as Girodere kissed her tenderly before they were rescued by the French Army. But there was only one man in her heart and that was Andre.

She had always suspected Andre loved her too although he never said a word but his actions, his affection, and kindness and understanding always spoke of love that Oscar never felt from another person. It was only but natural that she would fall for him. Andre never left her in times of need. Andre never left her side for any reason at all that she sometimes felt suffocated but then he became her security blanket. She could not go anywhere without him, could not do anything without asking him to join her.

If she married another man she knew her good times with Andre would cease. She could no longer spend as much time with him as before. She burst into tears and buried her face in her arm. Would she have rather stayed in the dark smoke filled cavern, walking endlessly with no direction, no companion or would a life with the man she did not love be more unbearable and lonely?

But she was a woman of honour. She would marry Girodere for gratitude.

* * *

It was the night before Oscar's wedding, the dreaded night. Andre tossed and turned in his sleep, cold sweat were forming on his forehead. Thanatos was haunting his dreams. He was calling him...Reminding him that he was coming for him. Andre jerked awake but he was still in a daze as he stood up and started sleep-walking, his dagger twirling and glowing in midair before him, leading him to Oscar's room, the malevolent voice of Thanatos whispering as he walked.

_Kill her Andre...Kill her... You loved her...You saved her...And she betrayed you._

_Why should you die for her now? Kill her...kill the love you feel. _

_Prove that Death is stronger than Love _

_...and you will have your own life again, just as if you have never loved at all..._

Andre reached the foot of Oscar's bed, the dagger still rolling in midair, taunting him, the voice haunting him but his love for Oscar and his will power was stronger. He snapped out of the daze.

"I don't need my old life. Life is not Life without Oscar. I'd rather go with you than have my old life back without her."

After Andre uttered those words, the dagger fell to the floor in thug and Andre snapped out of his trance.

Oscar lay asleep in a white flowing gown, her blond hair spread across the pillows. Andre stared at her beautiful face and all their wonderful memories in the past came flooding back. He couldn't lose her... his heart was breaking. "I love you, Oscar. I always will. Good bye, my Lady Oscar," he whispered before kissing her tenderly for the last time on the lips.

Oscar was suddenly awakened. "Andre!"

She felt his presence, she felt his warmth and his love but she found herself alone in her huge bed. She ran to her window and called out his name but nothing echoed back. She could always hear the wind bringing back Andre's _"Coming Oscar". _The sun would always bathe her with Andre's affection each morning she wakes up, the night would sing her of his love before she slept. She felt in her heart that Andre was there, but now she couldn't explain the emptiness, and the broken connection. She wept as she realized he was gone. "Andre!" she called again in a whisper but she knew this time his friend will not answer.

"Why did you leave me, Andre? I need you," she cried as she hugged her pillow.

_I wish I told him I love him. _"I love you, Andre," she whispered as tears ran down her cheeks. If only he could hear her wherever he is.

* * *

prettydynamic's footnote: Sorry if some of you didn't get how Oscar mistakenly thought that it was Girodere who saved her. In chapter 6-7, during the time Andre was saving her, the goddess Artemis whom Andre spurned the affections went to the spirits who haunt dreams-Morpheus, Phobetor, and Phantasus, and told them to haunt Oscar's dream as she slept, and thus making her see grey eyes instead of green indicating it was Girodere she was seeing. Perhaps, I should have expounded on it or wrote it more plainly. But I hope you enjoyed the tale.


End file.
